The Moon Guardian
by Simile like Sarah
Summary: After a long flight from Finland, jetlagged Shayne arrives in japan and tries to get her bearings.
1. Arrival! Chapter 1

Official Guardian

It wasn't my choice. This had been my sister's idea; run away and join the mafia. She always made things sound so . . . easy, so simple. Heck, it was my sisters fault that I in was in Japan in the first place! Travelling all the way from Finland had made me dizzy and tired using what little Japanese I did know I had somehow managed to book myself into this random hotel for 3 nights. Slamming my bag on the floor, I checked the clock on the wall opposite me.

"Screw that," I mumbled as I realised it was all in kanji's.

"Stupid-Japanese-clock-makers-can't-make-a-clock-with-numbers-on-it." Throwing myself on the bed I considered my options. A: I could give up and book a flight ticket home, B: stay here a little longer and tour the local area or C: track down the 10th Vongola boss and "politely" tell him that the original owner of the moon guardian ring had been missing (and presumed dead) for over 2 years now.

The rest of the night was spent tossing and tossing and tossing around the bed trying to get some sleep. Finally giving up I put on some jeans, a t-shirt along with a blazer and set out into the rising sunset in search of the 10th Vongola boss. The town was bigger than I anticipated and brushed in the colours of sunrise it looked warm and welcoming. The town ranged from a large park with vast stretches of trees and a river to a shopping centre complete with loudly coloured walls and huge advertising posters. Gazing through the glinting windows, I caught sight of myself. My brown hair was messy and the side fringe had disappeared over my forehead, unconsciously I ruffled it back in place re-checking my appearance in the glass. Wait, was that? I turned around scanning the area for a sign of life.

"Hello?" I called out . . . There was no reply.

I shook me head trying to clear my thoughts. I was _sure_ I had seen someone in the windows reflection. 'It's just the jet lag,' I told myself as I continued wandering along the concrete slabs. 'Yeah just the jet lag.'

* * *

**A/N: **Apologise for the double uploads but I'm having some problems with FF.


	2. Baffled! Chapter 2

( Authors note: Words spoken in Finnish will be in italics and Japanese words will be in normal .Just to avoid confusion :3)

-3

Official Guardian 

Shifting uncomfortably I yawned. These beds were REALLY stiff.

I stretched out a hand for my bag. Pause. Thin air.

I stretched my hand a little further. Empty space.

I opened my eyes.

'Wooden bars? '

'Metal?'

I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

'A bench? I fell asleep on a BENCH!'

" Hey, you okay?"

I slowly turned round.

My eyes meet a tall, dark haired teenager with the look of a curious puppy on his face.

He laughed " You've been hgyfdt for a whyfltt" I hesitated.

Racking my brain for the meaning of the word " hgyfdt" .

'Slumber? Rest, Sleep? Sleeping! Yes, I'm sure it meant sleeping!

Now what did _whyf_-' A hand appeared in front of me.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" He said smiling. Politely I took his hand,

stood up and shook it.

" Shayne Ilola" I proclaimed trying hard not to appear embarrassed.

I looked around trying to get my bearings

'What had happened last night?' .

I suddenly noticed a lot of people were staring at us.

Quickly I let go of his hand. " T-thank you."

I stuttered awkwardly.

Before he had time to respond a smaller grey haired teen started shouting at him from the other side of the street. He had light green eyes and a enraged stare set ready to pierce the dark haired boy in half.

"OI , BASEBALL IDIOT! We're going to be late if you don't move!" 'Whoa this guy was loud'

He turned to me with a displeased look. "Who're you!" It was a statement more than a question as he sized me up.

When I didn't reply he turned back expectantly to Yamamoto. " We don't have time to pick up random strangers, Juudaime will be worrying_!_" With that he stormed off leaving as quickly as he had arrived. Muttering (from what I could hear) about baseballs and octopuses.

I turned back to Yamamoto with a quizzical look on my face . He laughed , rubbed the back of his head and set off following the grey haired teen. I stared for a minute in their direction before shaking my head and trying to find my bearings.

' How did I end up here' In . . .some kind of Park?' Hesitantly I checked myself over. ' No scars or marks on my body , muscles working fine' Stretching my arms and legs I continued my analysis ' No dizzy-ness or light sensitivity' I ruled out being drugged. 'Had I simply fallen asleep?'

.Not satisfied with my findings I tested myself once more by running around the nearest tree , hurdling over the bench I had woken upon and landing neatly on one foot.

Feeling a little more awake I took the time to observe my surroundings. The "Park" ( as I had decided to call it) was one large stretch of grass starting from 200 yards behind me and finishing just in front of what looked like the cities centre, it was littered with gleeful children, chattering mothers and to my surprise a Cotton candy stall. Smiling to myself I fished around in my pocket for some money. Taking out a couple of notes I walked up to the -unusually small -vendor .

"Can I have a large please?"

"_Of course" _He paused as he pulled out a stick from the display and placed it in the large machine. " _You're a long way form home aren't you?" _

I paused. 'D-did he just speak Finnish to me?' How did he know I spoke Finnish?

Staring suspiciously at him I decided to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about,

"_What makes you say that _?"

I inwardly kicked myself as I realised I had replied in Finnish , Completely giving myself away.

"_Nothing really._" He replied as a small chameleon climbed up onto his hat. Regarding the chameleon I handed over some notes and awaited my Candyfloss. I couldn't stop looking at the vendor now , he seemed . . . Familiar somehow .Suddenly the vendor was waving the cotton candy stick in my face.

" _Here you go" _He smirked handing it over to me along with my change.

I grinned eagerly taking the candy floss before walking back to the bench . Munching on the candy floss I tried to think what to do next . 'Finding my way back to the hotel wouldn't do much good , my only way forward is to fi-' I strange taste entered my mouth . . . Putting my fingers to my lips I pulled out a small piece of paper. Staring at the paper I flipped it over. A large crest met my eyes, underneath it was a cross 'kinda similar to the kind you would see on a hospital , was this some kind of hint?

'Should I try and find a hospital? No! My course of action was to find the Vongola boss and give him back the ring moon ring he had sent. Stupid Vongola , why send the ring to me if it's for my sister? Vongola . . . Vongola' I looked back at the crest, Then behind me. The vendor has gone. I let out an audible groan. Stuffing the paper in my blazer pocket ,I set out for the city center.


	3. Scary Man! Chapter 3

Official Guardian 

The town was quaint . That was one way of putting it. Small houses, locally owned shops and restaurants. All clean and modest in their humble setting. I grazed on the rest of my Cotton candy as I observed my surroundings. Grandmother , two business men, mother with kids, no teenagers so far. Very odd.

"Oh" I stared down. A small girl had suddenly run into me and started crying.

" _h-ey don't_!" Heck what do I say? Oh help, now people are looking. I can't have this. Bending down I wipe her eyes with the sleeve of my blazer. I took her in my arms and tried to get her back on her feet . Only to find her arms coiling round my body in a soppy embrace. I paused and waited. Eventually she stopped crying.

" _jghif!_"She stated smiling. I let out a sign of relief thank goodness she'd stopped. Hey what is sh-?

"_IGHIF_" She stated louder bashing a piece of chalk against my face.

I lifted my hands to defend myself , not noticing she had stopped and was quickly exiting the scene.

"_You_" A deep voice resonated through my bones whilst the urge to run filled my thoughts.

Stand your ground, running will only draw attention to yourself, stand your ground, stand, stand, stand , st-

" _YOU!" _

_For the second time today I found myself staring into the eyes of a tall dark haired man. Only this time his eyes weren't as welcoming._

" _You are disturbing Namimori" the tall man growled at me._

" _S-s-s-orry" I stammered bowing to try and ease his mood._

_Without warning a thundering bang resonated through the streets! I turned , behind me a large dark cloud had exploded from a quickly collapsing building. A quickly collapsing hospital building! _

_With the people around me fleeing in fear, I ran against the crowd toward the building. If the Vongola was there , then this meant trouble!_


	4. Darkness! Chapter 4

Darkness! Chapter 4

The smell of smoke was suffocating. The closer I ran to the hospital the stronger it got.

I slowed down for a moment , trying frantically to catch my breath. Just a little more I told myself, I could see the building more clearly now. The explosion had caused half of the building to immediately crumble , the rest had been left chaotically fall as it pleased. I picked up the pace and ran straight for the opening between two trees.

"_VOI!"_

_I quickly looked up. Did someone just shout "butter" at me? Glancing around I saw him. _

_A long grey haired man was leaping from the toppling remains of the building. With a sword. . .a long sharp sword, aimed towards a small kid , a teenager and . . . The candyfloss vender? A large wrecking ball hit my stomach as I realised what was happening._

_They were fighting. I'd found in Vongola boss , a kid and the infamous "Reborn" in the middle of a mafia fight. Without thinking I ducked behind a near by fallen wall and hugged my knees to my chest. 'Crap,crapCRAP! I didn't plan for this! What if they lost? What if one of them was killed? Would I , being the one with the moon ring, be held responsible? What if they mistake me for an enemy and come after me? The wrecking ball hit my stomach harder this time. What if he finds me , see's the ring and tries to kill me?' My breathing became reckless , I . . . couldn't . . clam down . . . I needed to calm . . . Breathe . . . Breath dammit. . .brea. . ._


	5. Great , where am i now? Chapter 5

I awoke with a sudden pain in my head. A small pulsing sensation was growing in the right side of my brain.

"Owww" I groaned, gently touching the sore spot.

It took a few minuets for my mind to settle but Slowly my eyes began to focus on my surroundings. I was residing in apaled white bed, with green sheets ,a soft pillow, a small bedside table with my bag , a glass of water, a few wilting flowers in a vase and , wait , why were there rails around the edge of the bed? Curiously I reached out to touch them , only to realise I had a long tube secured to my left arm. I tugged it off. A sudden large droning bleep filled the room and Two people quickly entered the room.

The first one grumbled and shook her head."_Dhjdfuths she sd sdfg jguh."_

I hesitated , trying to figure out what she was saying.

The second came round to my side and pressed down my arm. "_ughj aaadt ffhh_!"

The first followed her and then slide the tube back into my arm, wagging her finger at me.

"_Sorry."_I muttered, I'd obviously caused them trouble_._ They stopped for a moment to look at the boy next to me , exchanged a few words and left.

I peered over at him. He was a young boy , maybe . . .ten or twelve? His long brown hair was covering most of his face but from what I could see there were quite a few plasters covering his face and -like me- he had a thin tube tuck into his left arm.I sighed in slight relief. 'I was in a hospital. A safe , clean hospital.' Smiling I rolled over and hugged my pillow. 'This was by far one of the comfiest places I had woken up in yet. The only thing that could make it better would be a bit of music' I reached over the rails for my bag. A small nag of concern hit me as I picked it up and brought it over. It was light . . . It was light and empty.

Quickly I reached into my pockets to check for the Vongola ring. Then lifted up the bed sheets.' I wasn't even wearing my own clothes. It was a hospital gown. I was wearing a hospital gown and I had lost the Vongla family ring.'

'Help!'


	6. Finally, Some answers Chapter 6

I had to find that ring . I HAD TO!

This time I took a closer look at the machine. It was sitting atop a smooth steal ledge with an open tray underneath. I peered over the edge of the bed and allowed myself a moment of hope as my eyes traced a cable that ran all the way back to a line of plug sockets inbetween my bed and the bed of the unconscious boy. That hope faded when I realised that his machine and mine were plugged into the same line of sockets, the same line of sockets with only one switch.

Disgruntled I lay back down in my bed and brain stormed. 'the source of the problem is that I can't move out too far without disconnecting this thing. . . But I can't remove it because that sounds the alarm , and I can't switch it off because that guy needs . . .' I turned and looked over at the sleeping boy. I could use him as a distraction! A small smirk played across my face as I Very carefully slid my legs off the mattress and let my feet adjust to the cold tile floor. If I timed it right it would only take a few seconds : I could remove both our tubes, hide behind the machinery , wait for the nurse to come in, replace the boys drip - naturally she could still hear the noise, assume the thing was faulty and either get a technician in or - most likely- try switching it on and off again.- , knock her out , steal her clothes , get my stuff back and get back on track to finding the Vongola.

I furrowed my brow, 'I had been so close to talking to reborn , the head of the Vongola ,I can't believe I just blacked out' Cautiously I shifted my weight onto my feet and slunk along to the other boys bed. Out of the corner of my eye a silhouette appeared by the door.

'perfect!' I placed my hand on the small boys tube and the other on my own and yanked hard before ducking behind on of the larger machine. The loud bleeping drone filled the room and the silhouette from outside crashed in, somehow tripping over air.

"OWwwwww!"

'Wait a moment, I know that voice. That's' I peered out from behind my hiding place. DINO!

I ran to the wall ,quickly flipped the switch on and off again then turned to the fallen man.

"Dino?"

"Shayne?" he looked up at me in bewilderment.

"DINO!" I ran and belly flopped ontop of him , squishing him tightly.

"Dino , I missed you soo much! I thought I was all alone in here, in Japan , it's scary . I went out for a walk then fell asleep and woke up on a bench and then this girl tried to draw on my face with chalk a-and I met a big scary guy a-and then I"

He chuckled. "Nice to see you too Shayne." hugging me tight.

"Sorry." I smiled "I just didn't expect to see you here , the last time I saw you was . . . Italy?"

He nodded and got back to his feet. "Yeah."

The sound of footsteps entered the room, I turned.

"Romario! Long time no see!" I waved happily and grinned.

"Hey Shayne , how come you're in Japan?"

"Umm . . ." I looked shyly at the ground.

Dino and I had been friends ever since my sister and I went to Italy to go 'Join the Mafia' ,On thr day she went missing Dino had been there at the police station, I couldn't speak much Italian and almost ended up in tears as the police officer got more and more frustrated with me , brandishing his handcuffs and shouting loudly. but Dino stepped in ,told the officer to take a deep breath and ever so kindly began translating. Though he saved me that day and helped me out and assisted me in the search for my sister , I chose not to tell him about the whole Mafia thing. He was the fist kind person I had met in Italy and I didn't want to scare him off by suggesting my sister had been kidnapped by the mafia.

"The usual." I lifted my eyes to his and smiled as best I could.

"A new lead?" He asked. A small look of concern crossing his face.

"Kinda . . .Actually , I could do with your help." I pointed to my hospital gown. "D-do you think you could find out where they put my belongings and my clothes?"

His face returned to the usual careless smile and he sent Romario off to check me out and gather my stuff.

"Thank you." I relaxed and sat on the edge of my bed. "So what are you doing here , Dino . . .err -Kun?"

He sat down next to me and leaned back " Nah , just adult stuff."

"Adult st-"

Before i could finish Romario returned. "Dino , reborn is downstairs. He needs you to talk to Tsuna-san."

'Reborn ,the best and strongest hitman in the world is looking to speak to Dino?' i turned to Dino , his face had darkened again with concern. Romario look over at me and bowed awkwardly "S-sorry , i spoke without thinking."

"Without thinking about what?"

it was Dino's turn to look at me."I guess it time i told you why i'm here. . . why we're both here."

HAHAH! Finally we inch closer to the actual storyline.

Hi everyone! I havn't done an A/N in a while ^_^ just a little thank you for everyone who's been keeping up with the chapters and giving me support! Funnily enough I put Shayne through the "Mary-sue test" expecting I'd have to tone her down , but the result was that she was to plain D: SO from now on I'm gonna try and make her more interesting! Again , thank you for clicking/reading the story it really makes me want to write more and get better and better at writing! (And of course if you have any criticisms please feel free to let me know via pm or are a review)


	7. Who are you ? Chapter 7

**Ah-ha ! And now I switch things up a bit by using a 'dual narrative' don't worry though , the lines across the page will indicate a switch in perspective. :3 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Romario handed over my bag , bowed once again and left.

"_Get changed , I'll see you down in the lobby." _Dino was smiling but I could see a flicker of worry in his eyes as he walked over to the unconscious boy in the bed next to mine.

Hastily I untied my hospital gown and pulled on my jeans, top and blazer.

I reached into the pocket.

Good . The ring was still there.

The elevator doors opened just as I exited the room , it was fairly clean with a mirror at the back. I peered at my reflection.

To my surprise I could see faint lines across my cheeks, and the remains of some black . . . Chalk maybe?

Before I had time to investigate further I heard a voice speaking in a language I couldn't quite understand. Something about . . .rings?

* * *

She looked familiar ; Her brown hair and confused face played on my memory as she exited the elevator doors staring just beyond me.

"D-dino-kun?"She asked , her voice almost a whisper.

"Ah , that was quick." Dino-san chuckled and shuffled her into the small circle we had formed.

Reborn seemed to regard her but continued with his speech.

"Tsuna had the ring of sky , The first boss was like the sky colourful and engulfing everything, So his ring was the ring of sky and the others were named after the various kinds of weather that coloured the sky. You, Gokudera have been given the ring of storm. The turbulent gale that fiercely blows. Yamamoto has been chosen to hold the ring of rain , The merciful shower that washes all away."

I glanced at Yamamoto then Juudaime at Dino and then at the girl . For some reason she was holding her hand in the air , like some school kid waiting for a teachers permission to speak.

"Um . . . Pardon me," Her voice was more firm now, as if she was gaining confidence. "but I have to return this to you." She moved towards reborn , dug into her pocket and revealed a ring. " Thank you . . . For your offer . . But no."

It was painfully obvious Japanese wasn't her first language. I looked over at Juudaime.

"Hey Juudaime , Do you know this girl?"I asked curiously.

He shook his head, A look of confusion slapped across his face.

Without warning Reborn began speaking in different language. It sounded odd in my ear Whatever it was he was talking about it seemed the girl understood as she shook her head and tried to press the ring into reborn hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi mina , So I've decided to scrap this story and start again.

I want to keep some chapters but only one or two the rest I'm not too happy with , but I really like Shayne as an Oc so I figured I could start over with a new plot.

Anyway , thanks to everyone who put on story alert and favourited, but it's just not really working. With any luck the next one will be better!


End file.
